The disclosure relates to a glass that is formable into three dimensional shapes. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an ion exchanged glass that is formable into three dimensional shapes. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to such glasses having a low softening point.
Shaped glass articles are entering use as outer covers or enclosure elements in consumer electronics such as mobile phones and tablets. Currently, these articles are made by molding the glass.